blame_it_on_the_ghoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lina Greene
"As a fearleading captain, I am prepared to add and take away members with a push of a button." ''Making herself totally clear is not a problem for this ghoul. '''Lina Greene' is the deuteragonist of the series and is the daughter of the Aliens. Personality Lina Greene is the street-smart, intelligent take-no-prisoners alpha teen at Monster High. She is the captain of the school's fearleading team, better known as the Condors, and is very picky and decisive upon new members. She may come across as a harsh teen but is not a mean girl. She will give any student who comes a chance, and always strives for a great performance. She is also very loyal and never leaves a friend behind. She does not take lightly to bullying, and when fellow Condors bully students, then Lina will do something serious about it, whether it be 15 laps or expulsion. She isn't fond of shouting, but when she does, perhaps the whole school may hear it. She is the lead singer of the popular band Lina Greene and the Monster Mash, and is extremely popular. Appearance Lina has long neon green hair, neon green eyes and olive green skin. Origin of Species Lina Greene may be the daughter of the Little Green Aliens, but surprisingly, she stands at a height of 5'9. Her fashion is inspired by futuristic space, and she carries high-technology wherever she goes. Her similarities to aliens are her green skin, dark but bright colour scheme and her fondness for exploring. Usage of the term 'Little Green Alien' clearly predates the 1955 incident (an alien sighting), though exactly when it first got applied to aliens in flying saucers or aliens in general has been difficult to pin down. Folklore researcher Chris Aubeck has used electronic searches of old newspapers and found a number of instances dating from around the turn of the 20th Century referring to green aliens. Aubeck found one story from 1899 in the Atlanta Constitution about a little, green-skinned alien, in a tale called Green Boy From Hurrah, "Hurrah" being another planet, perhaps Mars. Edgar Rice Burroughs referred to the "green men of Mars" and "green Martian women" in his first 1912 science fiction novel A Princess of Mars1, though at 10 to 12 feet tall, they were hardly "little." In addition, another green alien is a Martian, though Lina says that neither her or her sister Allie. They could also be inspired by the term to describe the Squeeze Toy Aliens from the Toy Story films - described as 'Little Green Men'. It is currently unknown what kind of 'Little Green Alien' that Lina is. Relationships Family She has a huge family, including her younger and only biological sister Allie and many other adopted siblings or cousins. Lina has mentioned having many other siblings, including a set of twin boys named Gordon and Bennett, a sister in college named Laplanepucia, and a cousin who is in military school. The family adopts from abandoned planets, and rarely concieves children from births. Friends Lina Greene has lots of friends - but her BFF is Breanna Beetlejuice. She is also friends with Angela L. Goulding, Nessalyn Van Loch and Clarissa Del Rue. She is good friends with Alexis Underworld. She is an extremely popular girl, and being the Condors captain gets her a lot of friends, though she is not afraid to put her fearleaders in their place, especially when they are causing trouble. Pet Her pet is a red monkey named Kadwizia. Kadwizia is described as just as high tech as Lina herself is, and can do many tricks. Enemies/Conflicts Lina is not afraid to kick some butt, and when she does, she hits hard. However, she is very calm and collected so she usually does not make any enemies, except for Kressida Kraine of course. Romance Lina has had a complicated love life. She has had several boyfriends, including Quil Liphoth who she dated over summer, until he moved on to Breanna Beetlejuice. Lina has started dating Sodian LaClawstrum, who is Son of the Mechanical Scientist. Clothing Oclina.png|Original Lina Greene condorslina.png|Lina's Condors uniform linadisco.png|Lina's outfit for the Drop Dead Disco Lina Greene - LGMM.png|Lina Greene's band attire Basic Lina wears a purple flared off-shoulder top that has black buttons and a white seam, a black choker with silver spikes, fishnet gloves, a purple belt, a black skirt, purple boots and a purple fedora hat with green ribbon. Condors Uniform Lina's fearleading outfit is the basic Condors uniform - a dark pink shell with black and white triple-stripes marking off the neck, rib area and bust line. There is a white section with pink letters saying 'Condors!'. Her skirt is also dark pink and has black and white stripes at the bottom, and is pleated. She wears white socks with black stripes, and white shoes with pink sides, yellow laces and black soles. Her hair is tied into a high ponytail. Drop Dead Disco Lina wears a glam dress for the occasion - a sleeveless dress with five stripes, the middle one being white, the two outside the white are neon green, and the two outer stripes are dark plum-coloured it has two plum off-the-shoulder straps which blend into the dress. On her arms, Lina wears fishnets which extend to the hands and are fingerless. She wears a silver belt with a plum triangle on a silver buckle. She has a set of plum earrings which are triangles, circles and squares that dangle down from her ears. She wears a plum necklace with an olive green heart. Lina wears fishnet suspender leggings with purple garters, and a pair of olive green high heels, with an intricate disc design going up to the shins, curled up toe tips and a spiked heel design. Lina's hair is in a ponytail with a plum hair tie, with some of it draping down into a side-fringe with a long portion going down to her shoulder. Lina Greene and the Monster Mash Lina wears a moss green t-shirt with the word 'GLAM' in white stacked into a square. Over it, she wears a dark purple crop jacket with lighter purple cuffs and lining. Her belt is purple with a silver buckle, and she wears periwinkle shorts with purple trim. Lina's light purple tights are held with black suspenders with a silver buckle, and she wears moss green ankle boots with a black zipper. Lina wears light purple and moss green eye make-up and pink-red lipstick. Her hair is down and her fringe is curled to the side. Quotes: *''"I feel this a lot - honestly, sometimes I get so upset that I can't even stand in this goth-damn space-time continuum without wishing I wasn't. It's fine."'' *''"You fascinate me sometimes. Honestly, I don't know how you've got into both Fearrios and the maceball team all in the same week."'' *''"Get those filthy old uniforms off your little bodies and put these freshly pressed, washed and ironed new uniforms in your wardrobes. You made the team, ghouls. Practice is after-school on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Be there."'' *''"Mashionals is in a week. We have to get ourselves prepared for anything - so here's my idea. We're doing a showstopping routine. And you're all in it."'' Lina is a good co-ordinator, so she leads a routine. *"Forget the root beer. We're going in for the artefacts." Other *Her favourite fruit is the lime. *Lina was the one to design the brand new fearleading uniform. *Lina Greene is the second-most prominent of Thenaturals' characters, first being Breanna Beetlejuice. *If produced as a doll, Lina would have a slightly taller body sculpt to compliment her height in the webisodes. However, unlike Nefera, it would simply be a small height difference so the shoes, clothes and accessories of other dolls could fit Lina, and vice versa. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Lead Characters